Kamino
The Essential Guide to Warfare, p. 81 |sector= |system=Kamino system |suns=1: Kamino |position=5 |moons=3: Korasa, two others |coord=S-15 |xyz= |routes= |distance=70,000 light years''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' |lengthday=27 standard hours |lengthyear=463 standard days |class=Terrestrial |diameter=19,270 km |atmosphere=Type I |climate=Temperate |gravity=Standard |terrain=Aquatic (saturated hydrosphere) |water=100% |interest=*Baran Wu *Su Des *Slici Canyon *Tal An Fissures *Glascretia *Razoral Reefs |flora= |fauna= |species=*Kaminoans *Aiwha |otherspecies=*Humans *Sullustan |language=Kaminoan |government=Ruling council |population=1 billion *100% Kaminoans |demonym= |cities=*Tipoca City (Capital)Star Wars: Complete Locations *Timira CityStar Wars: The Force Unleashed II *Derem City |imports=*Foodstuffs *Droids |exports=*Clones *Covert technology *Military weapons and hardware *Fish |affiliation=*Kaminoans *Confederacy of Independent Systems (unofficially) *Zann Consortium *New Republic }} Kamino ( ), called Big Stormy by some, also known as the Planet of Storms, was an aquatic planet located in a star system that was just south of the Rishi Maze. It was inhabited by a race of grey-skinned elegant beings called the Kaminoans, regarded as a mysterious species that tended to keep to themselves. They were known for their cloning technology and was governed by the Ruling Council, headed by the Prime Minister. Astronomy and geography Kamino was in a system of 13 planets orbiting an aging star south of the Rishi Maze, a dwarf satellite galaxy in a decaying orbit in a loose sector of an unnamed grouping of stars between the Rishi Maze and the main galaxy. The stormy water world of Kamino was located in the Wild Space region beyond the Outer Rim. It was the fifth of the thirteen planets in the system. The planet orbited an aging star called Kamino and had three moons orbiting the planet itself, including Korasa. The planet was composed of a molten core with a rocky mantle and silicate rock crust. Climatic change had long ago submerged the planet's continents, drowning the planet under a global ocean that covered almost all of the surface, with a few islands left that were once mountain tops. These mountain-tips, though, were rained on almost incessantly. However, the surface of Kamino was not always subject to constant rain. Its savage storms and powerful lightning bursts could be seen vaguely through its relatively thick atmosphere. Sentient life Being somewhat secluded from the rest of the galaxy, little is known about the origin of the Kaminoans. There were many peculiarities about the particulars of Kaminoan physiology: their digitigrade stance, once adapted for firm seabeds, eventually only saw use in the hallways of their science facilities. The almond-shaped eyes were able to see color only in the ultraviolet spectrum. Therefore, what appeared as white dwellings were actually colored with shades that Humans and other humanoid species couldn't see. Kaminoans rode flying cetaceans called aiwhas. Indigenous to the planet Naboo, these aiwhas were probably created using cloning technology. History Early history Around 19,000 BBY, dramatic climate shifts began to melt the extensive glaciers of Kamino. As a result of resourceful adaptation, the Kaminoans survived the Great Flood of their planet's continents. The Kaminoans used cloning to keep themselves sustained. Jedi Order Throughout its history, the location and very existence of Kamino was known to only a handful of beings, becoming known to members of the Galactic Republic as late as 4500 BBY. In 3996 BBY, following the devastation of Ossus, a number of artifacts saved from Ossus were hidden in the ruins of Derem City by Jedi Master Qalsneek the Bull. After the Jedi Civil War, Kaminoan kyber darts were being used in the galaxy, but most beings were ignorant of their source. Kamino was able to survive through the worst ages in the galaxy before the Yuuzhan Vong War. New technology In later years, the Kaminoans created saberdarts, similar to the older kyber dart. These deadly weapons were favored by bounty hunter Jango Fett. The Kaminoans created clone miners to toil on Subterrel. While prospecting on Subterrel, Dexter Jettster became familiar with the Kaminoan cloners, and even found a saberdart. Yuuzhan Vong War , capital of Kamino]] In 23 ABY, New Republic Senator Amilyn Holdo, a secret member of the Naddists, and in collusion with Confederate Head of State Alucard Dooku, placed an order with the Kaminoans for several clones without the knowledge or approval of the New Republic Observer. Holdo secretly stole the DNA of her subordinate and lover, Poe Dameron, to serve as the Prime clone. to keep the creation of this army secret from the Jedi and the New Republic. Dooku and Boba Fett, the leader of the True Mandalorians, then had fellow Mandalorians Jango Fett and Kal Mattran sent to Kamino to observe the progress of the clones. Owen Kenobi was directed there in 26 ABY to follow a lead on the whereabouts of Senator Padmé Amidala's would-be assassin through a communication found on Zam Wesell's datapad between her and Jango Fett that had originated on Kamino. Owen and Luke Skywalker were disturbed that Kamino had apparently been erased from the Jedi Archives. During Owan's stay on Kamino at Tipoca City, he discovered Jango Fett, and his son, Boba Fett II. Once he was discovered, Jango and Boba narrowly escaped the planet with Owan close behind. Stolen Sith artifact In that same year, Urai Fen, concerned with the Zann Consortium's survival after they stole Jabba the Hutt's artifact, moved the Consortium's base of operations to Kamino for a time before settling on Ryloth.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Appearances *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 4'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * *''Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Duel'' * *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Equipment'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:2:22'' *''Republic 68: Armor'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''The Tale of the Aiwha Pod''}} Notes and references Category:Aquatic planets Category:Extragalactic locations Category:Kamino locations Category:Galactic Republic planets Category:Wild Space planets Category:Type I atmosphere planets Category:Planets Category:Republic-aligned planets Category:Outer Rim planets